Tangled (Fairy Tail)
by ARTZZ21
Summary: This is my first story so plz review An beutiful girl named Lucy is locked up in a tower for 18 years wants to be free but loses hope until a pinked haired thief came into her life


Long ago, a drop of sunshine that fell from the heavens fell in the ground, it spouted a beautiful golden flower that had the abilities to heal someone who is injured or can restore the elderly 's youth. A elderly women named Gothel, who was on the brink of death , witnessed it and came searching for it in the forest. Centuries later, a kingdom named Heartfilia Kozern , there was the beautiful Queen Layla & King Jude who ruled their kingdom peacefully. When Layla was pregnant, she got deathly ill and was running out of time, the whole entire kingdom searched a cure, some of them knew about the magic flower, so they all started looking for it. While the palace guards were searching, Gothel who was in her elderly form, sang to the flower._"Flower gleam and glow_, _Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine_, _Heal what __has__ been hurt_, _Change the fate's design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine_, _What once was mine" sang Gothel._

Gothel was restored to her youth again, she heard the palace guards coming so she tried to hide it but she accidently knocked the basket over with her lamp without knowing. One of the palace guards noticed it and the guard caught the attention of the other guards."WE FOUND IT!"yelled the guards. They dug up the flower and brought it back to the kingdom, Gothel was helpless to stop them, watching the guards leave while in the bushes. They made medicine by boiling the flower in hot water. The flower healed the Queen, which gave the unborn baby the flower's power.

Shortly, a baby girl named Lucy was born, the Queen and King smiled at her their daughter looking down at her in the crib, she got her mother's good looks and looks like her, but Layla hair color was much darker than Lucy's, her hair was golden, the Queen picked up Lucy and she nudged her on the forehead, the King put a crown on the princess's head, she laughed which made the crown on her head slant, they celebrated Lucy's birth by floating a lantern in the sky. Everyone cheered.

Their happiness was shortened, Gothel broke into the tower and came up to the baby crib, and sang the incarnation_" Flower gleam and glow_, _Let your power shine ,Make the clock reverse_, _Bring back what once was mine_, _Heal what __has, HUH?!"Gothel while cutting Lucy's hair it turned a dark blonde color and lost all it's magic_. Lucy's parents heard her crying and were shocked to see Lucy being taken away. Gothel raised her as her own daughter.

8 Years later…

An 8 year-Lucy was by the fireplace while Gothel was brushing her hair."_ Flower gleam and glow_, _Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine_, _Heal what __has__ been hurt_, _Change the fate's design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine_, _What once was mine". _sang a young Lucy, her hair would glow like the flower did when she sang the incarnation, Gothel was young again as she smiled."Why can't I go outside?" asked a young Lucy. "The outside world is a dark and dangerous place, you must stay here where you are safe. Do you understand, flower." "Yes Mommy. replied Lucy…

10 years later in the tower…

A dog named Plue who was playing hide and seek with a 17 year old Lucy , hid by a large flower pot and camouflage to a different color as he gulped."Aha!…mm, well I guess Plue' s not hiding out here~." said Lucy while rolling her eyes, then pretending to walk away."Pun pun~. "said Plue.

Then a lock of long hair went around his foot, he was pulled up, then hanging upside down."Gotcha!" "PUUN!" screamed Plue. That's twenty-two for me, how about thirty-six out of forty-five. Plue glared at her."Okay, well what do you want to do?" said Lucy confusingly, Plue smiles at her and then he pointed his paw outside of the window."Yeah I don't think so, I like it in here and so do you." Said Lucy, while pointing her finger at him. Plue sticks his tongue at her."Oh come on Plue, it's not so bad in there" said Lucy as she picks him up and jumps in the window.

*Music starts and Lucy starts singing*

7 AM, the usual morning lineup *Lucy looks at the clock, then walks away*  
Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean *sweeps and dirt gets in Plue's face*  
Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up *Lucy starts cleaning up*  
Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15 * She looks back at the clock, then pants*

And so I'll read a book  
Or maybe two or three *Lucy picks up three book*I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery *Lucy paints a picture, while her hair is wrapped around her*I'll play guitar and knit *Lucy starts knitting and playing a guitar*

And cook and basically just wonder when will my life begin? *Lucy takes her pie and looks at the pillar, she hoists up her thumb and starts putting it up and down. She removes the curtain and the door and starts painting

Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking Paper ma'che, a bit of ballet and chess *Lucy falls down, then lifts her hand and beats Plue in chess*Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making *Lucy does all those things*Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb Sew a dress! *Lucy starts making Plue wear a dress*

And I'll reread the books If I have time to spare *She reads the books again*I'll paint the walls some more I'm sure there's room somewhere *Lucy wonders if there any room left to paint*And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair *Starts brushing her 70 feet long golden hair until she is done*Stuck in the same place I've always been

And I'll keep wondering and wondering And wondering and wondering When will my life begin? And tomorrow night, Lights will appear, Just like they do on my birthday each year What is it like Out there where they glow? Now that I'm older Mother might just Let me go... *Lucy starts drawing herself on the picture on the wall as sadly sings to herself*. Plue looks at her with worry and concern on his face.

Later, in the afternoon …

"LUCY!" said Gothel. Lucy smile widened."Alright Plue, this is it.. I'm finally going to ask her!" said Lucy excitingly. She looked at the picture of lights and herself watching them in person."Lucy, I'm not getting any younger here~." said Gothel. "Coming Mother." Said Lucy as she swung out her long hair out the window, she grabbed her hair and made a loop for her to step in, Lucy pulled her up with superhuman strength, Gothel jumped in. "Lucy you were a little slow, but that hurt your little head, Flower?" said Gothel while rubbing her head."No, I'm fine it." Said Lucy panting."Umm…mo-"Lucy I really need some that right now" said Gothel looking in the mirror and looked rather older than her younger _**self. **_Lucy__picked up the chair and sat it down_** "**__**.**__**"Fl**__ower gleam and glow_, "Wait stop!" Said Gothel shocked." " _Let your power shine, Make the clock reverse, Bring back what once was mine_, _Heal what __has__ been hurt_, _Change the fate's design, Save what has been lost, Bring back what once was mine_, _What once was mine" _Lucy sang really fast. Gothel shocked, "Okay I've wanted to ask you about the floating lights?" said Lucy."These come on my b-day only and I.. just have to see them in person." Said Lucy.

"You want to go outside? Why, Lucy!" said Gothel while walking by the curtains."Look at you, as fragile as a flower, Still a little sapling, just a sprout, You know why we stay up in this tower " sang Gothel, " I know but...- That's right, to keep you safe and sound, dear Guess I always knew this day was coming Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest Soon, but not yet "But-Shh! Trust me, pet Mother knows best" sang Gothel while her hip hit the wall and the lever fell making it dark. "Mother knows best, Listen to your Mother it's a scary world out there mother knows best one way or another something will go wrong I swear~ Raffians thugs Poison ivy quicksand Cannibals and snakes the plague NO-Yes also large bugs men with sharp teeth and stop no more you'll just upset me*

Lucy puts a candle on fire and looks for Gothel who is in the dark scares, her hair is pulled and she falls but Gothel catches her then drops her and make shadows, and then put a lantern then gets a mop and hits her with it and Lucy falls down and make a man with sharp teeth and she falls near the painting and her face shows shame*Mother's right here Mother will protect you Darling, here's what I suggest Skip the drama Stay with mama Mother knows best Go ahead, get trampled by a rhino Go ahead, get mugged and left for dead Me, I'm just your mother, what do I know ?I only bathed and changed and nursed you Go ahead and leave me, deserve it Let me die alone here, be my guest When it's too late You'll see, just wait Mother knows best Mother knows best Take it from your mumsy On your own, you won't survive Sloppy, underdressed Immature, clumsy Please, they'll eat you up alive Gullible, naïve Positively grubby Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague Plus, I believe Gettin' kinda chubby I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you Mother understands Mother's here to help you All I have is one request Lucy. "Lucy? "Yes?" "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again" said Gothel seriously " Yes" said Lucy sadly, Gothel lifts up her chin."I love you very much dear" "I love you more" I love you most" said Gothel as she kisses her head Don't forget it You'll regret it Mother knows best. Gothel left the tower, Lucy thought her dream was never going to come true.

Mean while…

A group, twins and a handsome thief named Natsu were on climbing on the Heartfilia kingdom. They were going to steal the princess's crown which was guarded by palace guards."Hey Natsu!" said the twins, Natsu wasn't listening, "Hey guys I want my own castle." said Natsu enjoying the large view from there."You can have your castle once were done here." said the twin as he grabbed him and tied a rope around Natsu torso and toss him inside, they weren't facing him."AHH-CHOO!" sneezed the guard. "Allergies?" said Natsu who was holding the crown in the bag."Yeah." said the guard as he was looking his way the tuned around. The guard face grew in shock as turned around again, he looked up to see them leaving which caught the attention of the other guards "Hey, WAIT! come back!" yelled the guards.

The group made a run for it, suddenly noticing the guards were chasing them. They ran and reached forest. They kept running until Natsu saw two poster of the twins and himself. "No, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very, very bad, this is REALLY bad!,..they just can't get my nose right!" said Natsu while show -ing the poster to them."Who cares." Said the twin" "Well that's easy for you to say, you guys look amazing." Said Natsu in disbelief. They glared at him, "Fine.." said Natsu. They hoisted him up until he was on the ledge, "Okay you can pull us up." said the twin, "Sorry, but I got my hands full." Said Natsu, smirking and showing the bag then running off. The twins were shocked then anger flared up through them."DRAGNEEL!" said the twins, the guards kept running but a bid branch blocked their path. One of them kept following him so Natsu grabbed the vine and knock the guard off his horse. The horse stopped and glared at Natsu he looked at the bag and began to snatch it."Oh No you don't" said Natsu as they began to fight over it. The bag slipped out of his hand and landed on the branch that was by the ledge. The two fought to get to it but Natsu ended upside down. The horse stomped his hooves on the branch but he avoided it, then Natsu grabbed the bag, "HAA!" said Natsu, smirking. The horse glared, then there was a sound the branch broke in one piece then split in two both of them fell down but survived. The horse got up and sniffed the ground looking for Natsu, he passed a rock then Natsu looked to see if he was there, he turned and saw a hidden cave covered with vines and went in. Natsu looked to see a tower there he climbed up with arrows, it was five minutes later he jumped into the widow and panting so hard the he dropped to the ground he looked at his bag and smiled, "Alone at last…" said Natsu, but he was wrong a person sneaked up on him. PAAAAAANG..Natsu fell on the ground and was out cold when Lucy knocked him with a frying pan."EEEEEP!' said Lucy, she backed away in fright and hit the shelves.


End file.
